Requests: Submissive Kendall
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: This is where you guys who love submissive Kendall can give me request for ANY PAIRING YOU WANT! As long as Kendall is submissive
1. Entry

This is so fucking awesome,lol. So everyone knows I love submissive Kendall, it's like my fucking motto, Submissive Kendall Rules and If you don't like it you can suck it, lol that can be my catch phrases! Anyhow...Kendall's like,paired up with everyone at one point or another, but theres rarely ever Submissive-Kendall, so I decided I'm going to whore Kendall out to all the guys that you guys want to fuck him. This is done by request. Name the guy, name the place, name any kinky shit that you want that person to do to Kendall and I WILL WRITE IT! Kogan is my favorite pairing ever, but also I LOVE crack pairings. I'll write ANYONE, doing Kendall and I'll make them do anything to him. Every single one will be filled, a total promise. I want to adventure the world of smut! And it's all up to you all. As long as Kendall is submissive. One Rule: I dont do any fucking pairing that isnt Kendall with someone else. And Kendall is submissive, because this is what this is for. So PM or just leave a review! DO IT! I'm offering something awesome, and when I mean I'll make ANYONE do Kendall, I'm so fucking serious. ANYONE! I'll even do Mr, Bitters or Freight Train, it sounds wrong, and I'll be wincing the whole time, BUT I WILL DO IT! So tell me what you want and I will deliver!  
> <p>


	2. Love From Two Different Worlds

**So this is for Rhett9,he gave me this amazing request for a Kendall on Kendall, and I loved it! And if you haven't read his stories yet, you totally should! He has this amazing Kenlos story he's writing, it's called The Prince and The Pauper. Very epic. Okay, done with promoting for the moment,lol. Okay anyways, this is Kendall on Kendall. Like Kendall Schmidt meets Kendall Knight. Oh gods, this is gonna be so awesome. Also, during the whole thing I'm gonna be calling the real BTR's by there initials, and the show verse ones are just gonna be called Kendall,Logan,Carlos,and James.**

**Also, people this is only for slash. Sorry.**

**Pairing: Kendall Schmidt/Kendall Knight **

**Side Pairings: Logan Henderson/Logan Mitchell and mentions of past Kogan both Knight/Mitchell and Henderson/Schmidt**

**Summary: When the guy's of big time rush meet there show verse doubles, love is in the air **

**Story Title: Love From Two Different Worlds  
><strong>

Logan looked more then amused at the moment as he eyed his double,Logan Henderson, he just couldn't get over the fact how both different they were, but somehow so much a like the same time. For one, They both had the same hair style, same eyes, same skin, same crooked smile. But there style was no wear the same, LH was all leather jackets, and skin tight jeans and tight T-shirts, and Logan was all sweater vests and loose fitting pants, and loose cardigans.

Yeah there was a huge difference. Plus, LH was a lot...bigger then he was. He was about two inches taller then him, and he was more muscular.

But someone else was even more caught up in there double and that was Kendall.

Kendall was all put fondling all over his older double, and he was actually very taken by him, he had a little giggling smile on his face, as his black beanie clad head bounced around as he hopped all around KS, poking at his ribs and tugging at his blonde hair.

KS didn't seem to mind at all though, he was smiling at the adorable blonde that was hopping all around him.

"So is this what I'm gonna look like when I'm older?" Kendall asked, poking KS's cheek bone.

"Yup." KS smirked.

"Yay! I'm gonna be hot!"

"Kendall!" Logan hissed.

"What?" Kendall whined, turning to look at his best friend.

"Seriously?" Logan asked, rolling his eyes.

"What Logie? He's hot. I'm so lucky I have such a sexy body to look forward too." Kendall giggled, as KS smirked.

"Seriously Kendall? With your double?" Logan scoffed.

"Like you haven't been checking out Henderson since the moment we walked in." Kendall told him, giggling in delight as he watched Logan's cheeks burn, and LH smirked just like KS currently was.

"SHUT UP!" Logan punched Kendall in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Kendall whined, he pouted as a silky hand ran down to rub at his sensitive shoulder. "No fair Logan! You know where I'm sensitive!"

"It's not my fault that your easy pain spots are the same spots your sensitive while having sex!" Logan snapped back.

"I didn't know you guy's were together."

Logan turned back to look at LH with a dark blush painting his pale cheeks, look slightly intimidated by the boy's intense gaze and the easy smirk, that they both actually had, that was spread across the brunettes gorgeous face.

"Were not actually together..."Logan trailed off, as he meet Kendall's sparkling green eyes.

"Well at least not anymore." Kendall finished.

KS raised a eyebrow at the too. "Anymore?"

"Yup." Logan rested a elbow on the blondes delicate shoulder, that wasn't sore, as he nodded in agreement.

"Me and Kindle used to be a thing." Logan smirked.

"And how the hell did we never know that?" LH asked him.

"We never told anyone, it was only for a month or two, and it didn't work out. Thought we still love each other,of course, like brothers." Logan ruffled Kendall's hair.

"What ended it?" KS asked them curiously.

"Uh..." the pair looked at one another and blushed.

"Uh...you know...stuff." Kendall's cheeks turned crimson.

"What kind of stuff?" LH asked curiously.

"It was the sex." Logan blurted out, cheeks burning.

"LOGAN!" Kendall yelled,hitting the brunet on the back of his head, and all over his shoulders and face lightly,not able to meet the older blondes gaze.

"What! He wanted to know!"

"Your just wanna tell him because ya want his dick!" Kendall cried, not paying any attention to the chuckling older boys.

"So you guy's are bad in bed or something?" KS asked the blushing teens.

"NO!" They both cried as one.

"Then what was it?" LH asked,raising his eyebrows at the smaller blond and brunet.

"Uh...well..um-" Kendall said, he looked at Logan,an nudged his arm a little bit.

"You tell them." Logan said,blushing.

"No,you tell them." Kendall hissed,gritting his teeth.

"Mother fucker your the one you always bossed yourself into that place,so I never got a turn,you tell them." Logan said, Kendall pouted at the brunet.

"Tell them." Logan ordered.

Kendall whined and stomped his foot.

"FINE! You big ole meanie!" Kendall said, Logan rolled his eyes at how childish his best friend was, as the smaller blond turned to look at the older pair.

"I didn't work out because we like being in the same sexual roles." Kendall admitted,

"So you both liked being..."LH started but then trailed off.

"Submissive," Kendall finished for him.

LH and KS smirked and shared a look.

"How ironic." KS commented.

"Why?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"We used to date too. But we both liked being dominant to much,Kendall only got to top once, all the other times,I wouldn't allow him to even try to be dominant." LH laughed.

"I still hate you for that." KS told his friend.

"You'll get over it." LH assured him.

"I hate you,you bastard." KS narrowed his eyes at him.

"We'll talk about you hating me later. Now Stop talking about are used to be sex life. The babies are getting jealous." LH smirked, looking at a huffing and blushing Kendall and Logan.

"Were not jealous of shit!" Kendall cried.

"Get over yourselves!" Logan added.

They both huffed and walked away to go talk to JM and CP, who were chatting with Carlos and James. The two best friends looked at each other as they watched there younger doubles walk away.

"They totally wanna be fucked by us." Henderson chuckled.

"Yes,my friend,yes they do." Schmidt agreed.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were chilling together on the couch on a lonely Saturday night around a week after meeting there doubles,the older boys hadn't left there minds since then.<p>

Logan held the popcorn bucket out to the younger blonde.

Kendall sighed and dived his hand into the salty snack, stuffing a handful into his small mouth,watching as Logan did the same.

"So got the hots for Henderson,huh?" Kendall asked his friend.

"I want him to fuck my crazy smart brain out." Logan groaned.

Kendall nodded,already knowing that.

"So your into Schmidt?" Logan wondered.

"I want to be fucked by him until I cant move." Kendall sighed.

"I want him to run threw this door right now and fuck me into this fucking couch." Logan told his friend with a lounging filled sigh.

"Amen to that,brother." Kendall said,making the older crack a grin.

"I need to be fucked sooo bad." Kendall moaned suddenly,looking over at his brunet fried with a sigh,Logan looked at him with a calm glare on his face.

"Don't even think about asking me,Knight. I'm done with being dominant.I want to lay back and gladly be topped for the rest of my life." Logan said,giving a blonde a pointed look.

"Hell to the no,boy toy. Me likie being bottom. No toppie for Kenny." Kendall shook his head at his friend as he said it.

Logan pouted. "No fair! You always got to bottom."

"It's your own fault,Logie bear. Your the one that always gave into me." Kendall reminded his friend.

"That's because you got annoying as fuck,and would never shut the hell up." Logan grumbled,crossing his arms with a pout.

"Your own fault for having a low tolerance for annoying people."

"I hate you."

"I love you too,Logie Bear."

* * *

><p>The two best friends were at the table, eating there lunch and grumbling to one another about there older doubles who drove there hormones wiled,and damning them to the deepest place in hell,when there was a knock on the apartment door.<p>

"I'll get it." Logan said, straightening out his black sweater vest before opening the front door.

"Hel-ohhhhh gooooddd."

In the door way to the apartment stood Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt,the pair were matching smirks on there faces,both brown and green eyes shining mischievously. And did Logan mention that what they were wearing made him want to tie Kendall up so he could have them both all to themselves...well he at least wanted Logan.

Because they were.

The both wore the tightest black skinny jeans Logan had ever seen, Henderson wore a tight white V-neck under his leather jacket,parted with the boots on his feet. Kendall wore a skin tight navy blue V-neck,feet covered up with his white and black Vans,his shaggy hair falling slightly into his dazzling eyes.

"Hot guys,I mean HI GUYS!" Logan blurted out.

"Logan,who the hell is there! I cant morn without you!"

The elders raised there eyebrows as one in question.

"Are you gonna let us in?" LH asked the frozen brunet, Logan nodded and opened the door wider so they could step in.

"Thanks,sexy." LH winked at the brunet as he followed his friend in.

Logan swooned,closing the door as he followed the two hot boys in on jelly legs,Kendall was walking out of the living room,flipping threw some movie's,but then he looked up and saw Schmidt and Henderson _right there _and the movie's fell to floor,his face blank as he took in the boy's clothes. He looked over at Logan with huge eyes.

_I know. _Logan mouthed.

Kendall's hands trembled as he picked the DVD's off the floor,throwing the pile down on the coffee table.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Kendall's voice trembled as he asked.

"What? We cant visit our favorite doubles?" KS smirked.

"But we-we're y-your only doubles." Kendall blushed.

"True. But we wouldn't want any others,because we like you two to much." LH smirked.

And that was when our Logie Bear lost it.

He literally screeched in frustration, he grabbed Henderson's shirt and forced there lips together,moaning loudly at the physical contact,crushing there lips together, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck,and hopping up to wrap his legs around Henderson's waist tightly,moaning wildly as Henderson's tongue forced himself into Logan's petite mouth.

The elder jerked the brunet out of the room,stumbling up the stairs to Logan's room as fast as he could. There was a light bang,and then the door slamming shut,followed by little,pathetic moans.

"Did that just happen?" Schmidt wondered.

"I think."

The two blondes looked at each other then.

"You wanna come to my room with me?" Kendall asked sweetly.

"And do what?"

Kendall shrugged and blushed.

"Stuff."

He grabbed Schmidt's hand and brought him up the stairs,passing the room was filled with giggles and whispering voices.

"Lucky bastard." Schmidt muttered.

"Why?" Kendall asked curiously.

"He got to his double." Schmidt told him.

"Well maybe,you might get yours too." Kendall blushed as he said it.

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Lucky me." The elder smirked.

"Lucky you." Kendall clarified,giggling.

The blonde opened the door to his bedroom,and let the older guide him in,Schmidt snapped the light wood shut,and then grabbed the blonde by his hips gently, softly pressing the smaller against the wall, he leaned forward til there foreheads were touching,cupping his cheek softly.

"Kendall," Kendall whimpered.

"Shh."

The taller placed his lips against the softer ones,slowly kissing the younger as softly as he could,wanting there first kiss to be sweet for some reason, Kendall moaned softly,his slender fingers wrapped themselves around the elders honey gold locks.

The older dragged the blonde over to his bed,pushing him down onto it and climbing on top of him,Kendall moaned,bucking his hips up to rub his half hard dick against the elders jeans.

Kendall whimpered,laying down and pulling the older down on top of him,Kendall moaned,the elders tongue brushing his sensitive spots and making him moan softly,

The blondes pale hands pulled at the elders shirt,pulling it over his head as fast as he could,eager to see what was underneath,Kendall's mouth feel open with a little gasp,tracing every line on Schmidts chest with patterns of little happy moans.

"Like what you see?' The older asked.

"Yes," Kendall whispered,he shivered as the blondes talented hands slipped under the smaller shirt,carefully pealing it off his slender body, Kendall blushed as he felt the tallers eyes run over his exposed body, the blond tried to cover up,a little embarrassed that his torso wasn't as sculpted and nice as his older doubles.

"Stop that." The older scolded,taking the pillow that he had used to cover himself off the blond. "Your Beautiful." the older whispered,kissing the blondes thin chest.

Kendall blushed as the older kissed him sweetly once again,sighing happily into his doubles mouth,but then he was half way done with unhooking the elders belt when a idea struck him,

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Kendall muttered.

"Oh,okay,I mean if your not ready or whatever," The elder began,Kendall's eyes bugged out a little as he placed a small hand on the elders broad chest.

"No,no,that's not it." the younger assured him,sweeping some hair out of the top's eyes, the taller blonde gave him a questioning look,parted with raised eyebrows,and a confused expression.

"I'm just worried about Logan." The smaller admitted.

The older looked confused for a moment before he chuckled and kissed the little one's temple sweetly.

"Don't worry about him,babe,me and Logan got the same fucking style,Logan will take care of him," Almost as soon as the words were out of the blondes mouth,they heard a coarse of loud screams coming from the room across the hall.

_"Uh Logan! FUCK,OH MY GOD! LOGAN!"_

Followed by a bunch of screech's and whimpers.

Kendall's eyes widened.

"Uh,he's just a bit exited." The older said sheepishly.

Kendall didn't look so sure, the older sighed and pulled the smaller into his lap,

"Logan will be fine,I promise, He seems to be enjoying himself already doesn't he?" Kendall nodded at the elders question. "Exactly,Logan might be a cocky son of a bitch,but he would never hurt your friend,baby. And if you want,we can have just as much fun as they are."

Kendall nodded

"Okay." Kendall whispered.

"Okay what?"

"Okay,I want to have just as much fun as them." Kendall muttered,blushing deeply, he avoided the elders eyes like they were the plague,embarrassed to see the amusement that he knew that was held there.

Schmidt smirked and kissed the blond roughly, at once the smaller melting into the strong arms that wrapped around his thin torso, the blonde moaned in enjoyment as he was throw down back o the pillows, watching as the elder slid threw his legs to pull down his jeans, he didn't want to waste any time in having the little blonde in his grasp,as he had been dying for him the moment he laid eyes on him when they had first meet. He had found the blonde quite dazzling in his dark beanie and skin tight jeans,along with his big,innocent eyes that resembled his own when he had been younger.

The older smirked as he watched the smaller eagerly rip of his pants,nearly breaking the belt in his little hassle, KS let himself fall into a laying position so the blond could tare down his jeans easier, Kendall sent the Vans that got in the way of the jeans a glare,making him have to stop to throw them and the white socks underneath off,the black jeans coming off seconds after.

The blonde giggled as he laid himself down on the older, kissing him as he helped the older get his own jeans off, he kicked off his shoes and socks. The stood on the bed, and let them fall to his ankles, kicking them to the other side of the room.

The younger stood over KS, making it so his feet were on either side of the blondes waist, the older smirked up at him and crooked a finger, gesturing for the blond.

"Come here,you." He winked.

The blond giggled and plopped himself onto KS, the other huffing for his own amusement. Kendall giggled and pecked his lips.

"So,you just gonna lay there? Or are you gonna show me what you can do,big boy?" Kendall purred.

The older smirked up at the blonde,and before the other knew it,he was on his back and being pressed against his bed by the elders weight, he giggled and kissed the blonde warmly, tugging at the taller's boxers, off with his left hand,his right curling into the blondes locks as he tried to tug him closer to him.

Kendall wiggled his own boxers off,shrieking in delight and in surprise when KS jerked them up,so he was sitting in the elders naked lap, the younger moaned and rubbed his ass down on the others hard dick,moaning at the feeling of the hard flesh sliding against his soft ass,sighing happily as the tip of the elders member rubbed up against his hole.

"Ugh,Kendall just fuck me already." Kendall whined,rubbing his ass down on the other blondes member.

Unsure green eyes flickered up to look at him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Less Talkie,More Fuckie." The blonde replied.

The blondes smirked at each other, and the older pressed the younger down once again,deciding to not make the younger wait any longer, he sat in between the blondes spread legs, biting his lips as he looked at the blondes tight pucker, worried to hurt the blond.

"Kendall!" The younger whined.

When the blonde didn't move at once,the younger growled and grabbed something from his bed side table,nearly throwing it at the blonds face. The blondes smirked and raised his legs so they were over the other shoulders, exposing his ass more.

The older groaned at the sight,licking his lips.

"Are you just gonna stare at it,or are you gonna fuck it?" Kendall wondered,giggling at the elders growl.

The older flipped the cap open,squeezing a generous amount onto his tip before slowly spreading the coldness all the way down to his balls, taking the remainder of the lube on his hand and rubbing it all along the blondes entrance,Kendall whined,thrusting his ass down,whining when the older took his hand away.

"Kendall com-_ahhh." _The blond moaned loudly as the other jammed his cock forcefully inside of him, groaning at the hot,tight walls that clamped around his hard dick, Kendall moaned loving that Schmidt hadn't paused at all before slipping all the way in,the blonde would never admit it out loud to anyone,but Kendall actually enjoyed the pain that mixed the intense pleasure that rippled up his spin.

"You okay?" the older asked,pausing his movements.

Kendall glared at him.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Stop. Again." He growled.

The older smirked and snapped his hips forward, the smaller gasping at the feeling of the blonde stretching him out so widely, hitting his prostate so perfectly,yet so softly at the same time,making him moan in delight,arching his back in an attempt to somehow get Schmidt closer to him.

The older males eyes were locked down at the sight going on between his lovers legs, watching as his own large cock moved in and out repeatedly into the blondes tight ass. The blonde looked up at the sound of the younger's cry's,momentarily thinking he had hurt him,but instead was meet by the sight the blonde boy moaning like a cheap slut,whining and and trying to thrust himself down on the olders dick.

"Ngh,fuck Kendall,your cock is so big!" the blonde cried.

"You love my cock in you don't you baby?" the blondes smirked,snapping his hips forward faster.

"Fuck yes!" Kendall cried.

The older loved this,loved the fact that he could turn the blonde into goo in his hands, that he could make the blonde scream like he currently was, he loved the feeling of the blonde clenching so tight around him,it being so tight that it almost hurt,but he loved it, Kendall had the most perfect ass, and he thought it proper to mention it to the blonde.

"Your ass is fucking perfect." The top groaned.

The younger just moaned in reply.

"Kendall,please."He pleated. "Kiss me." The bottom requested.

The blonde smirked and bended so his lips hovered over the smallers, placing a sweet,chaste kiss to the blondes sweet lips,pleased when he saw the happy little smile cross the blondes face, before twisting in pleasure,tilting his head back as he moaned.

"Mm,Deeper." The blond whined.

Schmidt didn't answer, instead he stood himself up on his knees, wrapping one of the youngers legs around his waist,and hooking the other over his shoulder,letting himself both get a better angle with his thrusts,and making himself able to go deeper, hitting places the blond didn't know he had that could cause pleasure like he was currently in.

The blond was screaming the tops name loudly,and yet it was kinda strange to be shrieking his own name right then,but he didn't have anything against it either.

"Kendall! KENDALL! Kendall _fuck!_ Fuck,Kendall,Fuck." The blondes cursed, whining at the feeling of his release coming closer and closer to him.

The older was in the same state, moaning the smallers name softly, the younger's heels dug into his lower back,in an attempt to get more of the blond.

"Kendall." The little one whimpered.

But this was a different whimper, it wasn't a noise of pleasure, it was a call, a try for the blond boys attention, lidded green eyes looked down at the moaning blonde.

"Yes,baby?" he whispered,

"Kendall *hiccup* I'm c-close,Kendall." He moaned.

"I know,baby,I know. Just let go,I got you." The older whispered back,leaning over the blond's body so he could stare into the blondes unsure eyes,knowing the younger was holding back.

"This isn't gonna be the last time we fuck,baby, there's more to come. Let go." The blonde ordered, the younger cried out in reply, the dominance in the older's voice to much for his already fizzed up mind to handle,coming all over himself and his partner,the older coming inside of him not much later.

The older blond pulled Kendall to his chest, after pulling out and rolling onto his back,smiling as he watched Kendall nuzzle into his chest,he kissed the blondes head softly.

The taller opened his mouth to say something,but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What?" The taller asked.

"Bro,I know you wanna cuddle and shit,but we gotta go, we got work in twenty minutes." Henderson reminded his friend threw the door.

"Fuck."

The older looked sheepishly at the smaller boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry baby,but I gotta go." The blonde told him, the smaller nodded, and the older gave him one last kiss before slipping out of bed after the older.

He turned to look at the smaller,ready to ask him if he knew where his shirt went,but he already got his answer,when he saw his shirt hanging on his lovers torso.

"This is mine now." The younger told him sternly.

Schmidt chuckled. "Okay,baby,it's yours, you want these too?" The blond asked, offering the smaller the boxers in his hands, the younger snatched them away from him,slipping them on, "Yes."

Schmidt laughed once again,pulling on his pants,and his foot wear, Kendall didnt say anything about the blonde having to go shirtless, this was his shirt now.

The older took the smaller's hand as he made his way down stairs, and they were meet by the sight of Logan and Logan making out, the younger Logan dressed some what like Kendall,except he was in Henderson's white shirt,and black boxers.

"I thought you said we gotta go." Schmidt asked.

Henderson pulled away from Logan,kissing him sweetly.

"I have to go,sweetheart." The older brunet told the smaller.

"I know." Logan whispered sadly, his head dipped before brown irises looked up at the brunet nervously, "Will you come back later?" He whispered.

"Of course sweetheart,right after work." Henderson answered, kissing the smaller ones temple.

"And I will to." Schmidt told his blonde.

Both of the younger boys squealed happily, the older chuckled and kissed them both sweetly before leaving.

"I think I'm in love." Logan sighed.

"Me too." Kendall agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol,I just KNOW that Sue loved that, so,what do you guys think? It was sorta weird for me writing Dominant Kendall,lol, so,next chapter is gonna be Kogan Limo time,lol, so review, and tell me what you thought.<strong>

**Lot's Of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
